Finding Freedom
by Royiah
Summary: Severus Snape was not a nice man. In fact he was a bitter and cold man he even somewhat prided himself in being unapproachable. And yet he can't seem to get her to leave him alone no matter how spiteful and mean he is toward her. He just couldn't understand how she could be so stubborn!
1. Chapter 1 - Assistant Professor?

Hia Ya'll! New story! Probably shouldn't have written this since I'm still working on my other one but It seems that I have writers block for it and I have officially put it on hiatus until further notice!

I decided to write this after reading a ton of Severus fics and I thought I'd like to write my own. Plus Sev got way too little love in the books and this is my way of making that happen! Also I may or may not follow canon so don't go awal if I break away from it seeing as this is mostly about Sev and Evelyn you won't be seeing a lot of the other canon characters as the limelight. They will be there just not as mains. Though Harry is going to be involved later on.

Well anyways I own nothing but my plot and OC! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Assistant** **Professor?**_

* * *

Severus Snape was not a patient man nor was he a nice one. As such no one could really say that they didn't expect him to scare or bring to tears what should have been the new assistant for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus didn't regret to have done so but thinking back on the day's earlier events he admitted to himself that he probably shouldn't have scared the girl so thoroughly that she couldn't even bare to step onto school grounds. Though he'd never admit it aloud.

So now here he stood in front of the Headmaster's desk as Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster with his bloody lemon drops and his twinkling blue eyes boring into him as Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress scolded him as if he were still a bloody student!

Minerva paced back and forth behind him as she spoke her emerald-green robes rustling behind her. "I mean really Severus, all you had to do was bring her onto school grounds! What did you say to the poor child that she _ran away in tears! _She had to send an _Owl_ to tell us she could no longer work for us! What in Merlin's name do you have to say for yourself?"

Severus could only look at the stern older witch with a neutral expression as she stared him down looking as if she were ready to hex him into oblivion. Severus sneered as he spoke to the black haired witch.

"It is not my fault if the child as you so aptly put burst into tears as soon as one negative word was spoken."

Appalled Minerva's voice rose as she all but yelled at him. "Severus!"

Luckily Albus stepped in before she could begin scolding Severus again. "Now, now Minnie calm yourself. What's happened has happened and we certainly can't change that now."

"Don't you Minnie me Albus! We needed her what with the new standards that the ministry has forced on us this year! The paperwork alone will keep most of us busy let alone keeping up with the normal ones!" She scolded

"I understand Minerva and I'm not saying that we don't need the help. We'll just have to hire someone else to fulfill the position." Albus soothed

"And who might I ask will be willing to fill this position so close the school year?" Minerva asked now calmer but no less irritated.

"Oh, I have someone in mind." Albus spoke slowly as his eyes began to twinkle speaking more to Severus than Minerva. "Though unfortunately someone is going to need to go retrieve her."

Severus's gut dropped as the old coot smiled at him with a knowing smile.

"No." Severus quickly denied. He knew that look and he knew that look only led to trouble.

Albus smiled even wider as Minerva nodded smiling; beginning to catch on to what the old man wanted from him. "No." he reiterated. "I'll probably just scare her off like the last one!"

"Ah but Severus who might I ask put us in this predicament?" He asked.

Fighting back a groan Severus knew he was fighting a losing argument. "Fine, I'll go retrieve her." He drawled giving in. "But don't blame me if she runs off in tears!" Severus turned his robes billowing behind him as he left the office behind him; he had an Assistant Professor to hire.

Why him? Why did he always end up in these situations? Oh yes that's right Albus was always the one to put him there! Sighing Severus returned his attention from his thoughts as what he supposed was supposed to be the person he needed to hire.

And there she was sprawled on the ground in front of him like some kind of heathen that moments before had been in the tree above him. And the headmaster wanted him to hire her? Merlin save him.

He stared at her unamused as the brown haired blue-green eyed witch grinned at him from the ground. "Oh! Hi, sorry I didn't see you there!" she laughed as she stood brushing off the dust and leaves on her worn muggle clothes.

"Obviously." He drawled.

She frowned at him for a moment before she stuck out her hand for him to shake as she spoke happily. "Again, sorry about that! I'm Evelyn Rose Porter but you can just call me Evie everyone else does! Was there anything you needed? I'm pretty sure Ivan was at the front desk mining the store. I can go get him for you if he's not there." Severus really didn't want to be here with this hyperactive witch, still he had to make sure he hired her.

Severus extended his hand and shook hers as he replied. "Severus Snape."

Releasing her hand he continued. "No, he was there though as I am not here to buy from the Apothecary his assistance is unneeded. I am here to inquire about a job application for an Assistant Professor you put into Hogwarts a few months back. If of course you're still interested in it."

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she spoke. "Job Application? Assistant Professor? Hogwarts? What are you talking about? I think you might have the wrong person there's no way I'd apply to be a Professor."

Great just great, now she's saying she didn't apply! Sighing in aggravation Severus pulled out her application and handed it to her as he spoke. "Unless there is another Evelyn Porter who is currently staying at this Apothecary than yes I have the wrong person. But seeing as that is highly unlikely I can only assume you are the witch I'm looking for."

Blushing Evelyn muttered "Oh. Yes I suppose you're right if you have this."

"Yes, Oh." Severus drawled. "So are you or are you not interested? If not I'd rather not waste my time with someone who can't even remember they applied." He snapped irritated.

Still blushing Evelyn quickly looked up and shook her head. "Oh don't misunderstand I'm interested! I just was caught off guard is all."

Nodding Severus sneered. "Good, then you're hired. Be sure to arrive a week before September first so that you can settle in the castle before the students arrive." Severus turned abruptly heading back the way he came now that he'd done as Albus wanted. He really wanted to be far away from this odd witch.

Severus could hear her yell as he Apparated away. "Ehh!? That's it!?"

Severus was really not looking forward to the coming school year…


	2. Chapter 2 - Evelyn Porter Professor?

Evelyn Porter Professor?

* * *

Thinking back on her day Evelyn Porter still couldn't believe that Albus would stoop so low as to send someone else to do his dirty work. Or that someone would actually do it for him, epically that Severus character. He just didn't seem the type to do so.

Ooh but how interesting their confrontation was!

There she was trying to catch some Sliver Pixies for their dust for the Apothecary stock pile when he appeared out of nowhere; startling her and causing her to lose her grip on the tree she had been climbing to catch the little buggers.

And of course she'd fallen on her bum right in front of him! At first she was embarrassed with herself but then she had caught sight of him.

The look of shock on his face was priceless! Severus had just stood there seemingly debating with himself before he quickly snapped out of it glowering at her. Oh how she wished to laugh then! But that would have been rude and surly would have upset the poor guy.

So she had grinned in an attempt to save face while at the same time apologizing. When he had stiffly replied in that no nonsense way 'obviously' it had stunned her. But then that just made it more interesting.

She had quickly apologized again introducing herself and making sure he wasn't here looking for an employee for the Apothecary like the last guy.

Ivan had a bad habit of wandering off when he wasn't supposed to. The boy was lucky his parents ran the place or else he'd have been fired a long time ago!

Though she couldn't bring herself to get angry at the boy, he'd saved her after all. That and he was only ten. Boys are bound to get bored sitting around all day and she couldn't blame him. The Porter Apothecary wasn't a very busy one, though they did carry better quality ingredients than the ones in Diagonally.

When Severus had stiffly introduced himself and informed her of her _application _Evelyn had been torn on whether she should tease him or laugh in his face. Her Evelyn apply for a Hogwarts job as if! Evelyn didn't care how much Albus begged or how much the Porters tried to convince her to take a job there, she wouldn't take a job out of pity.

Evelyn had almost told him so too. But the guy obviously didn't know he'd been drawn into an ongoing war between herself and Albus. So she'd played dumb confident that he'd have no proof that she had applied.

Ooh how fast that confidence had ended. Way to go Evelyn embarrass your self further she had chided herself. And then when Severus had scolded her without being obvious about it; she could only agree with him.

Albus had better prepare himself the next time she saw him for pulling this stunt on her!

Snapping out of her daydream when Severus had snapped at her Evelyn quickly made a decision, she'd agree to work for Albus but only because he was relentless and she was tired of the old coots meddling. That and this Severus Snape was much to interesting and she wanted to get to know him.

And just as fast as he'd appeared Severus Snape left leaving Evelyn dumbfounded. Wasn't one supposed to interview and do checks to their employees before hiring? Weird.

Grinning to herself Evelyn laughed. She was so looking forward to the next school year!

* * *

Ok so obviously this took forever to complete. Sorry about that! I have no excuse except plain ol laziness! But here we are new chappie! Thought ya'll would like to know what was going through Evelyn head before she turns Sevs world upside down! *grins evilly* I'm starting to think I should have labeled this as a genre under Humer... oh well maybe later.


	3. Chapter 3 - To Hogwarts We Go

Well I'm not sure what I think about this chapter personally. I feel like it could've been better but ended up just leaving it like this. So here we are! I hope Ya'll like it!

Mandancie: Thank you again for another lovely review!

HarukaJKGG: Thank you! Here ya are! :D

Shadow-kissed angel: Thanks! :) As for rivalry yes a bit of annoyance is in the future as well as mystery as you will soon see. ㈷4

And lots of love to all who followed and faved Finding Freedom!

* * *

To Hogwarts We Go

Evelyn stood silently on platform nine and three quarters her stomach in knots. This was it she thought to herself. She was going to Hogwarts to prepare for the school year before the children arrived. Evelyn was extremely nervous. What if the staff disliked her? Or worse found out about her secret?

She turned to walk away ready to send an owl to Albus to tell him she couldn't do it after all. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Allen her adoptive father his brown eyes staring straight at her in disapproval. Her adoptive mother Cathy with her dark black hair and brown eyes a few steps behind him her son and adoptive brother Ivan who like his father had light brown hair and brown eyes beside her. "Don't even think about it young lady. You accepted that job already and by merlin I won't let you back out of it!" her father scolded.

Blushing at being caught she mumbled "Yes sir."

Looking back up she forced herself to smile. She had to be strong if not for herself than for her adoptive family. They had taken care of her the last eight years and she was grateful to them. If not for their kindness and Albus's resourcefulness she believed she wouldn't have lived to see seventeen let alone twenty-five.

Evelyn hugged her pseudo family quickly boarding the train. No she wouldn't cry she told herself as her smile faltered. She would do as she had all her life and smile so that they wouldn't worry. Turning around for one last goodbye she was surprised when Ivan ran to her hugging her to hide the words he wanted to tell her.

"Don't you ever forget that you'll always be my big sister _forever and always._" He determinedly whispered.

Merlin she was bawling; the little brat always knew how to make her emotional! "Yeah I know." She whispered back as the train bellowed telling all on the platform it was about to leave. Smiling through her tears Evelyn pulled away from her brother gently pushing him back off the train as it started to move. She watched as he ran with the train waving and shouting at her. Yes they would always be her family even if they weren't blood related.

Evelyn wiped away her tears a new resolve to make the best out of what was to come as she left to find a compartment.

EPxSS

The hours flew by and before she knew it she was arriving at the Hogsmead station. Evelyn quickly grabbed her luggage stepping off the train looking for her escort to Hogwarts. Her eyes landed on a familiar face standing there in his all black attire just glowering away at all who caught his eye. Giggling Evelyn walked up to him amused.

"Hello, nice to see you again Severus. I'm guessing you're here to show me to the school?" she asked trying not to burst into laughter as he sneered at her turned and walked briskly his black robes flaring trailing after him. Evelyn's eyes widened at the display. Did he think it made him look impressive? Shrugging Evelyn quickly followed him after grabbing her things.

EPxSS

Again with the making Severus pick up the new Professor. Did the old man and Minerva never learn? He'd probably scare her off as well. He was actually surprised she'd taken the job when he'd told her about it though he really hadn't given the girl much of a chance to say no since he'd left as soon as he could.

Sighing and glaring at the fools who were staring at him as he walked passed them the girl following closely behind chattering away. Severus would rather be in his lab brewing in peace before the brats returned and made his life more difficult. He still needed to make a few drafts for the hospital wing before they arrived.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts as the girl asked him another question. "So what subject do you teach?" He turned his head to look at her rising his eyebrow at her before he replied gruffly. "You'll find out soon enough." He faced forward before she could say anything.

"Well yeah sure I'll find out so why hide it? You afraid to admit to it or something?" Evelyn spoke in a matter of fact way. She was silent for a moment before continuing. "I could've sworn you'd be the Potions Professor but with how you acting maybe you're the Divination Professor I've heard that they like to where all black so maybe that's way you've gone all Goth?"

Severus had tried to ignore the babbling girl but as she continued he was exasperated at the shear gall she had to say such things. Him the most feared Professor at Hogwarts teaching Divination! And Goth what was she trying to say? He was nothing like those muggle children. The mere thought of such a thing was insulting!

Severus stopped suddenly as they arrived at the gates glaring at the girl as he opened them leading her inside. But her gasp of amazement stopped him cold. Was this the first time she'd come to the castle? Surly not since all but one or two of the pureblooded family's sent their children to Hogwarts and he knew all of those families due to Lucius. She didn't appear to be a foreigner either, so why would she not have attended?

No impossible; she couldn't have not attended and she was just amazed at some inane thing like the dunderhead she was. When she didn't move he snapped at her. "Hurry up! I don't have all day for you to stand here and gape like a fish." It seemed to work as she was following him toward the castle a moment later.

EPxSS

Evelyn knew Severus wasn't very impressed with her reaction to the castle. Epically since he probably assumed she'd attended as a child. Not like that was her fault but she was here now and as such Evelyn was bound to react that way. Shrugging she followed Severus into the castle.

Evelyn had always wanted to attend Hogwarts and heard that it was a grand castle. She'd even found and purchased books and pictures on the castle to sate her curiosity on the matter since she knew she would never attend. But nothing had prepared her for actually seeing the castle. With its large grounds and magnificent architecture, towers and even the gates and doors were impressive if not for their size then their design. Evelyn was going to have a lot of fun exploring the place!

It wasn't long before they'd reached the grand hall, it was dinner time and it seemed that all of the professors were present; except Severus and Evelyn of course. At their entrance Evelyn caught sight of Albus rising from his seat to greet them.

Albus's eyes were twinkling like mad as he smiled. "Well my dear it would seem that I have won our little bet."

He thinks he's won does he? Evelyn mused. Well I'll just have to correct that. Evelyn could see Albus and the staff watch her in curiosity as she grinned mischievously. "Won Albus? I think not."

Albus's eyebrow rose as he asked. "Ooh and may I ask why not my dear?"

Her grin even broader she answered. "Simple you were not the one who convinced me, Sev did. Which reminds me Albus that was very low of you to apply for me without my knowledge. What would you have done if I decided to report you or worse not accept the job?"

Evelyn knew she'd cornered Albus, surprised and confused most of the staff as well as dumbfounded them. So she stood silent and watched as the silence in the hall broke with furious questions at both her Albus and curiously enough Severus.

EPxSS

Severus was in a state of shock, he had found it curious that the girl had been referring to the headmaster by his first name but never thought that they'd be close acquaintances or that he'd been roped into the middle of some inane bet! And Sev?! When had he Severus become Sev to the girl? Only one person had ever been allowed to call him such and she was long dead. To say that Severus was angry was an understatement. He was furious but before he had the chance to rip into the girl and Albus for their antics the rest of the staff fell upon them like a tidal wave with their furious questions.

"Bet Albus? What bet is she referring to?" McGonagall questioned.

Evelyn answered McGonagall. "Ah well you see ma'am Albus bet me that he'd convince me to work for him but as you can see he sent someone else to do his dirty work so it doesn't count. As such I won and he lost." Evelyn nodded smugly.

Flitwick squeaked "She's got you there Albus!"

"Really Severus I didn't think you'd ever let someone call you by that name again." Poppy spoke.

Pamona said "Well really a bet dearie? You should know better than to do that!"

Trelawney screeched. "I see it! I see romance in your future Severus!"

Quirrell stuttered. "I..I di..dn't knn..ow y…ou gg..am..bled…headd…master?"

Even through the noise the voice of the headmaster caused Severus's head to snap in his direction as he spoke. "Sev my boy? I didn't realize the two of you were so close to refer to each other with nicknames?" Albus was completely ignoring the fact that the girl had called him out on their bet and his eyes had that insufferable twinkle in them as he watched Severus.

Glaring at both the headmaster and the girl Severus spoke with obvious distain. "Neither did I headmaster, since I never gave Miss Porter permission to use my first name let alone a childish nickname. I might also add to Miss Porter in particular to only refer to me by my title."

The hall was so quiet at Severus's statement that one could hear quill drop. The silence broke with the staff's laughter at the girl's next words. "Oh well it was a lot easier to say Sev than Severus. It's a bit of a mouthful to say Severus all the time you know. But yeah sure I'll refer to you with your _title Professor Sev."_ The girl wasn't even grinning by the time she'd finished, no she'd said it with a completely straight face while nodding respectfully at him.

If looks could kill Evelyn Porter would be dead a hundred times over…


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Her Way

And here we are new chappie! Finnally took forever and I ended up rewriting this three times! Ehhehe sorry for the long wait! But this one is a lot longer than previous chapters so I hope the wait was worth it for ya'll!

Mandancie; Again thank you for the review! A little hint at the secret in this chapter. ^_~

Notwritten; Thanks for the review and yes if anyone else agrees then I will be changing the genre. Though I hesitate because the story will get angty in later chapters.

Guest; Nope! He's even starting to warm up to her. (though he is oblivious to it at the moment.) Thank you for the review!

* * *

Finding Her Way

_Well it couldn't get any worse _Evelyn mused as she sat down in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair in front of the Headmasters desk. After the not so small scene she had caused unintentionally in the great hall Evelyn couldn't help but feel like a small child when Albus had quickly sent her to his office when Severus had looked ready to implode after her comments. Apparently using nicknames with titles wasn't proper when addressing someone with their title.

Evelyn had thought it a good idea at the time to shorten Severus's name, the guy needed to loosen up after all. But she hadn't realized in all the commotion just how upset he'd been at the nickname. She just had to open her mouth Evelyn thought morosely, Severus probably hated her now. What a way to start one's first day at work!

Evelyn couldn't help but stiffen slightly as she heard the door behind her open but she quickly hid her nervousness as she squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable but failed as her eyes met twinkling blue. Sighing she waved her hand over the chair sat back and relaxed in her now very comfy chair. She lazily watched Albus's eyes widened in surprise and then delight. Grinning inwardly at her own accomplishment Evelyn waited for Albus to speak.

"I hadn't realized you'd improved with your magic this much my dear!" Albus smiled happily.

"Yes well it took a while and a lot of practice but I can now do what most others can without a wand." Evelyn spoke respectfully but continued more softly. "Though I still have mixed results sometimes due to _you know what_." Albus's grin immediately flew off his face at her last words, Evelyn couldn't blame him either when she herself still had difficulty thinking about it.

"Yes well we both know _that _isn't your fault my dear." Albus quickly changed topics as he spoke Evelyn readily following his lead. "Now on to business my dear, as you have officially accepted your post as a professor there are a few things that I must inform you of. First is even though you are just an assistant professor you have all the privileges of a normal professor of and including taking and giving of house points, detentions, helping students with their school work, hall duty, and if course lending an open ear when it is needed.

Second since you are an assistant professor you will be helping your fellow Professor's grade work and watch over their detentions on occasion.

Third and most important you will serve as a substitute for any of the teachers if they are unable to teach for some reason."

Evelyn listening intently stopped Albus before he could continue. "But Albus I thought the whole point of my being here was to assist the other professors because of the new rules put in place by the school board?"

"Ah you heard about that?" Evelyn shook her head in confirmation. "Yes well while that was why this position was added to the staff there isn't much you can do to help besides lower their workload so that they can deal with the new laws that have been put into place."

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Evelyn replied she continued to speak. "Am I to be helping all of the professors at the same time or will I be on a rotation so to speak?"

At those words Albus's eyes lit up as he smiled. Evelyn could tell he was up to something, the real question was; was she going to like it? "Oh no need to worry about that my dear since more than half of the staff informed me that unless they were in need of a substitute your assistance would be unneeded. As such I have decided as head master that you will be helping only those with the largest workload."

"Then might I ask who they are?" Evelyn asked.

"Why yes! You will be assisting Minerva McGonagall, Professor Binns and Severus Snape!" Evelyn just sat there her eye wide as Albus spoke. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or if she should curse the old man!

EPxSS

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall came to show Evelyn to her quarters. After saying her goodbyes to Albus Evelyn quickly followed her as the older witch showed her to what appeared to be a very old and dusty door. Evelyn wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't been opened in many years. She even said so to Professor McGonagall, the witch's answer however proved that theory right.

"Yes well you're probably right. This used to be Professor Binns quarters after all. But he hasn't actually used them since his death and the Headmaster thought they should be put to use again."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side as she spoke. "And Professor Binns is ok with my using them?"

"Yes of course, wouldn't want him walking in on you thinking the room was empty after all." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I suppose that's good then. So the rumors that Professor Binns doesn't know he's dead are false?" Evelyn asked.

Watching Professor McGonagall fight back her laughter Evelyn couldn't help but smile at her. It would have been nice to have her as a teacher while she had been learning. "Oh goodness no! If I had known that that silly joke would turn into such a big rumor I never would have uttered it!"

Her eyes wide Evelyn asked. "Wait you're the reason that rumor exists? You just have to tell me the story behind it!" The stiff looking and serious Professor McGonagall a jokester! Who would've thought it?

"Yes well that is quite the story and I'm sure you're bound to hear it from Binns himself; he's never let me let that one down. Now however we need to get you settled, hopefully before supper." At those words Professor McGonagall put her hand unto the door and pushed it open, letting the dust fall and swirl as she did so.

Coughing McGonagall threw a few cleaning charms to rid the room of dust as she continued speaking. "I apologize for the mess Albus didn't give the house elves any warning to clean the place up before your arrival."

"Don't worry about it Professor McGonagall. A little dust never hurt anyone." Evelyn said as she looked around her new quarters setting down her luggage as she did.

They were nice painted in soft greens and blues; a couch set and loveseat with a coffee table in front of the fireplace in the living room. Her kitchen and dining room were attached with an oak table and marble counters. The bedroom sported a large four-poster with light blue hangings, a desk, vanity, drawers and a small closet. She also had a privet bathroom. It was small but Evelyn didn't care she loved it all the same.

Evelyn's attention snapped back as Professor McGonagall addressed her. "Come now Miss Evelyn no need to continue calling me Professor. We're colleagues now and there are no students around to hear so just call me by my given name Minerva."

"Sure Minerva but if I do then you're going to have to drop the Miss and call me Evie from now on!" Evelyn grinned happy to be getting along with at least one of her colleagues.

EPxSS

It didn't take long for Evelyn to make herself at home in the castle. The days seemed to be flying by as she helped prepare the castle for the return of the students. Though she had gotten lost several times in the process. How anyone got around without a map Evelyn did not know.

Evelyn quite liked the other professors and she was sure that they liked her in turn. Well, all except Severus and Quirrell. Quirrell was a bit of a hermit so Evelyn saw very little of him. As such she really had no idea what to think of him. Severus on the other hand avoided her like the plague. When she did manage to be in the same room as him he glared and sneered at her whenever she tried to speak to him. As such she still hadn't apologized for her mishap almost a week before.

Determined to set the record straight Evelyn had decided to go to the Potions classroom and apologize whether he liked it or not! So she had wandered down into the dungeons against her better judgment and dismal sense of direction.

And that was how she found herself lost standing in front of what looked like a portrait of Salazar Slytherin trying to get him to speak English and not that infuriating hissing he insisted upon. Frustrated Evelyn snapped "Oh come on you stupid piece to rats dung just tell me how to get to the Potions classroom!" Only to find she was standing in front of the very person she had been looking for Severus Snape.

EPxSS

Severus Snape had been having a terrible week. And it was all that Porter girls fault. He felt like he'd been thrown back in time to his school days when he was nothing more than a boy bullied and teased by his classmates. How dare she humiliate him that way! Gryffindors!

So he had sworn to avoid her as much as possible. He had for the most part been successful only seeing her during meals and staff meetings. She had had the nerve to try talking with him a few times but a well-placed glare or sneer had shut her up.

To top it all off he had to make sure his class syllabus was ready for the school year, brew Potions for Poppy and keep an eye on Quirrell all the while making some kind of test as Albus put it to protect the bloody stone! He had too much to do and doing it while avoiding someone was wearing him down.

Of course he'd never thought he'd find the very person he'd been trying to avoid standing in front of his quarters yelling at him to his face going on about his classroom.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he drawled narrowing his eyes furious that she had the gall to yell at him.

Evelyn's eyes lit up in relief. "Oh Professor Snape thank goodness! I've been lost for hours!" Wait what? Lost? He groaned the girl had stumbled upon his room and had probably been yelling at his portrait not him. That also meant he was going to have to escort her back to the first floor. Great just great.

"Umm Professor Snape are you ok?" Severus looked at the girl who had her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward her head tilted to the side as she questioned him. She seemed almost nervous almost as if she thought he were going to rip her head off. Good maybe that would keep her quiet.

Closing his door quickly ignoring the girl's question he snapped at her as he turned his robe flowing behind him. "Follow me."

Severus hadn't made it two feet before she had spoken stopping him cold at her words. "I'm sorry."

"And what are you apologizing for?" he asked in his normal drawl curious since she seemed to be genuinely sorry but for what? Her jaw dropped, the girl to his amusement quickly closed her mouth as she spoke blushing. "Um for well you know calling you Professor Sev in the great hall. I didn't think before I spoke insulting and embarrassing you. I'm sorry for that. I really didn't mean to and I hope that you can forgive me."

If it weren't for his reputation Severus would have smiled, it was hard not to like how sincere the girl was. But he did have one so instead he kept his face blank as he turned back around replying. "Apology accepted."

Maybe just maybe he could get used to having Evelyn Porter around.

EPxSS

As they made their way back out of the dungeons Evelyn couldn't help but break the silence. "Professor Snape?" She watched as he visibly sighed before he spoke. "Yes?"

"Why did you walk out of a portrait?" Severus stopped raising his eyebrow Evelyn just stared at him blankly serious. "Do you mean to tell me you don't know about the portraits? What of your quarters?"

"Ah I don't know should I? And what do my quarters have to do with anything?" She asked curious. While she had heard about the portraits hiding secrets in _Hogwarts A History_ what they failed to mention in the book was what _kind_ of secrets they held. Evelyn had just assumed they held knowledge of some kind like secret rooms and the like. Which was painfully obvious after witnessing Severus walk out from behind one. It had for lack of a better word peeked her curiosity. In the end she just couldn't help but ask him why.

Though as Evelyn watched him digest her words she was beginning to think asking Severus of all people might not have been the greatest idea. He was looking at her as if she were some kind of weird alien or maybe just stupid. "You do realize," he began. "that the portraits usually protect our quarters and the student common rooms?"

Her eyes wide Evelyn gaped. "Really!? That that's so _cool!_" Severus's eyebrow rose in that now what Evelyn supposed was a trademark Sev thing. It was actually dare she think it, kind of cute. Giggling she smiled as she walked passed him heading for the Great Hall. Only for Severus to stop her by grabbing her shoulder lightly asking. "And where do you think you're headed?"

Confused she asked. "The Great Hall?" pointing down the opposite hallway Severus deadpanned. "The Great Hall is that way." Blushing and trying to keep some of her dignity Evelyn turned down the hall he pointed to passing him by hoping against hope that she wouldn't get lost again.

EPxSS

Albus Dumbledore was having a very nice week. He'd finally gotten Evelyn a girl he saw as a granddaughter to finally move on in her life and take up a teaching position at Hogwarts. Even if it was only as an assistant it was only a matter of time until she became a full-fledged teacher he thought.

As the week had worn on he was happy to see that almost all of his teachers loved Evelyn and her happy personality. Though he worried for her especially after she had gotten on Severus's wrong side. He'd been hoping they'd get along better but to his disappointment it was not to be. Maybe they'd get along better during the school year he mused.

Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he wondered if forcing Severus to let her help with his workload would do the trick as he'd planned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea? He hadn't told Severus yet either, should he tell Evelyn that Severus had changed his mind and save his granddaughter the trouble? Yes, he thought it wouldn't due to force the two together. He'd tell Evelyn after dinner not to bother helping Severus.

Little did Albus know that that very evening he would change his mind; keeping to his original plan as he caught sight of the two bantering in front of the Great Hall right before dinner.

Evelyn was pouting her arms crossed face a bright red as Severus teased her. "And you're sure you're not directionally challenged?"

"For the last time no!" Evelyn had almost shouted embarrassed.

"So you mean to tell me you were not lost when I found you and you knew where you were while we headed back out of the dungeons?" Evelyn shook her head yes. "Despite the fact that I had to stop you from turning the wrong way three times?" Severus teased yet again. "I I I… Oh just shut up will you! I get it already you think it's funny!" Oh how right Evelyn was too for Severus was smirking bordering on a full out smile.

Yes, Albus mused. His original plan would work nicely.


End file.
